User talk:Appledash
New Siggy Hey Ice! Since the Holidays are over, I need a new siggy. I want the colors to be: Fushia, Crimson, Salmon, Goldenrod, Lime, Aqua, Turquoise, Chocolate, Purple, Maroon and Saffron. And can you make a heart and a music sign in it too? I also want it to say in the right hand corner: May StarClan light your path! I want the font to be Gigi. Thanks sooooooooooooo much! Your the best!--:D Tinselbreeze ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 18:59, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Re: Ryewhisker Well, the stripes are very messy and indistinct. If you look at you can see that the stripes are very easily seen and look like they are a part of the pelt without being too blurry. They are also a solid colour, not like they have been made up of more than one line (where they cross on your image, the colour turns darker). I would suggest that you either redo the stripes, using the burn tool and drawing single lines to create your stripes to keep the colour smooth, or you can try drawing them on top of what you've already done, and going over once with the blur tool. Hope that makes it clearer. [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|''' wishes you a great Christmas!]] 19:40, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Go over them with the paintbrush tool, matching the colours to the what the main pelt colour should be where the stripes are. [[User:Sandstar12|'''Sandy]][[User Talk:Sandstar12|''' wishes you a great Christmas!]] 19:43, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Sorry.. Sorry... But if I'd had wanted to sign I would have, and me not responding doesn't mean I missed it the first time. :\ Just been really busy lately... --Quiet!... 20:21, December 26, 2009 (UTC) At this point? No, because you keep repeating the same message over and over again... Sorry if I'm sounding rude, but I haven't exactly had the best week, and this isn't helping. --Quiet!... 20:35, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :The best way to make friends with people, Icestorm, is to stop pestering them with messages asking them to be friends. Friendship isn't something you can just make like that - it has to be earned, tried and tested. Just work hard for the wiki and earn peoples' respect and friendship will quickly follow =) Sand 20:40, December 26, 2009 (UTC) No!! Icestorm, please don't leave!--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 00:03, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Who's ignoring you Icestorm?--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 00:07, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Okay Ice, I'm on my way--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 00:13, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Alright thanks!--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 00:15, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Wait, I tried going there, and it said, "Error, page does not exist" And it seems that I have to create a new account to get on--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 00:19, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Okay, I'll try that =)--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 00:28, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Okay, I'm on! But two questions, 1) Are you on as Icestorm? and 2)Where are you?--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 00:32, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Okie dokie!--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 00:40, December 27, 2009 (UTC) I've left a message, and I'm on as Nightfall--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 00:44, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Oh, never mind, I see you've logged off. =)--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 00:46, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Well Ice, if you really do want to leave, then I guess I can't really stop you. I'' don't want you to leave, and I honestly don't think anyone hates you on here. I'd really miss you if you left, but I don't want to force you to stay. Man, I really wish I knew where Moonshadow went. Things would be a lot better if she were here--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 22:34, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Ok Ice. I'd love to help. Btw, I love your new siggie!--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 22:41, December 27, 2009 (UTC) I'd love to! I've just been to the site, and it looks awsome!--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 22:48, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Of course! What is the project?--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 22:53, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Yes! And I've left a message on your talk page on your wiki--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 22:59, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Oh Icestorm. Yes, I asked Bluestar about it but she hasn't responded yet--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 23:05, December 27, 2009 (UTC) No, I'm still working on it--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 23:10, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Well, okay. But if you do leave, we'll still talk to each other on your wiki right?--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 00:47, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Alright, I'll get to work on it tomorrow--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 00:51, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but I'll be on again tomorrow, and probably even later tonight--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 00:58, December 28, 2009 (UTC) thank you Thank you!Merry Leaf-bare(christmas) and happy New year to you to!Hope you like Hollyjingle! '''FirePelt 00:35, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Re:Admins You'll have to ask Eulalia if you haven't already done so. I'm only a sysop, not a bureaucrat, so I can't make other people administrators. Sorry about that. And yes, you may use the PCA blanks for your wiki. Bramble-sama 20:16, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Done! :3 file:Lionclaw_for_Icestorm123.png Anything you want changed/fixed? --Quiet!... 03:20, December 28, 2009 (UTC) awww awww!thanks for the commen about me!your a nice,warm hearted cat to.I respect you!(nuzzles with muzzle,and purrs).-- '''FirePelt 03:54, December 28, 2009 (UTC)FirePelt No No.'I Don't think you should leave this wikia.No one here hates you,your a WONDERFUL user,I think.I dont think you should go.(dips head in respect) May Starclan light your path,[[User:FirePelt| 'FirePelt]] 04:02, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Re: Hello! I think Bramble is going to talk to ''you--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 20:17, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Remember Icestorm? You asked me to ask other users about our conversation up there. It seems you've already gotton some responses though. I told you nobody here hates you =)--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 20:50, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Icestorm, don't be so doughtful. No one here wants you to leave this wiki. You've never done anything bad to anyone. You're one of the nicest users on here! --SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 20:55, December 28, 2009 (UTC) NO! Don't leave! Why should you? We NEEEEDZZZ you here! Please don't leave! --CandyCaneWolf 20:44, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Re: How do you make your tabby stripes? I draw tapered lines down the back, front legs, and on the upper portion of the back legs. Its actually pretty easy to do. XD --Quiet!... 22:40, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ! What, you think we don't? You were the first person to help me; the first person to comment on my talk page, first person to recommend a good program... --~Lonewolf~ 00:40, December 29, 2009 (UTC) OMG DON'T GO! I LOVETH YOU! DON'T LEAVE! HUGGETHS! --Santastar Merry Catmas to all and all a good night! 00:44, December 29, 2009 (UTC)